Trinity Blood: Evanescent
by Zaios
Summary: This is a very short side story to my main fanfic, 'Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood.' This fic was created out of boredom and contains a very brief plot line. R&R please. Contains one chapter.


**Trinity Blood: Evanescent**

**By: Zaios**

**Note: This is a short side story to my main fanfiction story (Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood). So yeah…this contains a lot of the original OC's in my main fanfic.**

**Brief descriptions of characters portrayed in this short story:**

_Abel Nightroad: _In the manga and anime he's a priest from the Vatican and an agent of the AX team.** In this small story he is a twenty year old father who still resides in the Mars Colony on well…Mars. He still abhors humans; just not to the extreme like when he was younger.**

_Asenath Nightlord (Nightroad): _Is the main character in my fanfiction: Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood. **Is Abel's two year old daughter who is his pride and joy. Her mother was murdered by Cain shortly after her mother gave her birth (couple days or weeks to be exact). Asenath is also known by her nick-name: Katiya.**

_Seth Nightroad (?): _Is Abel's "sister" and is the Queen of Methuselahs in the manga and anime. **Is a young child who is very devoted to helping her favorite brother out in the care of his bundle of joy.**

_Cain Knightlord: _Behind the Rosenkruez Order and is the "skeleton" of Abel's past. **The same age as Abel only he's very devious and wants to take Asenath away from his brother for the main purpose of making her his.**

_Zilla Nightlord (Knightlord): _Is the secondary main character in my main fic-story and is the younger cousin of Asenath (Katiya). **Cain's prodigal daughter that he wants nothing to do with and often neglects after the girl's mother fell into a coma (Zilla is cared for by Seth now fortunately). Asenath calls her Syair.**

The story begins:

_Mars was a bitter wasteland with extreme radiation and cold fronts that punished the land. The only creatures who resided on this hellishly dry, weathered, and, dead, planet were two types of humanoid creatures; created by science and genetic engineering by earthling scientists back on Earth. Of the two creatures that resided on this planet there were the supreme Krusnik and the inferior Kudlak; which served as a food source for the mighty angelic super vampires. _

_Many years ago there were eight Krusnik; Lilith, Cain, Abel, and, Seth; created in the laboratories from the U.K (England) and, finally, the Krusniks' by the names of Metatron, Hannah, Anna, and Michael; created in the laboratories from Scotland (a few years later). Three of them had since passed on or were brutally murdered by one of their own in the short amount of time that they resided on the Mars colony. But though there was sadness; there was a joy. Before the murder of, Hannah (Abel's lover) two years ago, she gave birth to Abel's child, Asenath, who is now a blustering toddler._

_Abel who was only eighteen years old when he became a father has accepted the full responsibility of being a single parent but as he realized being a parent has lead to many-MANY hardships…_

**On the Mars colony:**

"Asenath," Abel called softly as he made his way down the marble hallway toward the observation room.

"I'm over here apa," the child called in a very premature high-pitched voice.

The twenty year old turned into a room to see his daughter playing by a doll house with her cousin younger, Zilla.

A relieved smile crossed the young man's face, "I was wondering where you walked off to," he told her.

The silver haired child got to her feet and ran up to her father; where she embraced him around the knees, "sorry apa…" the toddler told him apologetically.

Abel patted her head gently, "I'm not angry Katiya," he told her, "I'd just like you to let me know when you wander off. This place is still very dangerous for you and Zilla; you're both still very young even if you are both highly intellectual," the silver haired man told her sweetly.

"The _food_ won't hurt us," she told him; referring to the Kudlak that worked under the dominion of the Krusnik.

The twenty year old man sighed, "Come now…it's time for dinner."

His child held up her hands to be picked up and carried to the dining hall. He lifted her up and secured her in one arm before turning the Cain's daughter, "are you coming Zilla? I'll carry you too," he told his niece.

"Ok…uncle…" the one year old told him as she walked up to him to also be picked up.

"Good are we ready?" Abel asked his niece and daughter.

"Yes!" Katiya told him happily.

He looked at Zilla who also nodded before groaning softly. Abel carried the two children out of the room and down to the dining hall on the other side of the fortress.

The two year old child looked out the window to see the Kudlak working away on the repairs of the colony and other things. A smile crossed her face as she fantasized about being down there to watch them first hand.

**Five minuets later:**

Abel entered the dining hall and handed Zilla to Seth before going over to his chair to sit with his child on his lap. Hannah's brother, Michael, looked up with a gay smile, "Hello Abel!" he laughed merrily.

The silver haired man nodded with a slight smile before filling his plate and giving some of the food to the two year old on his lap. The girl hummed happily as she chewed some of the ambrosia salad, "thank you apa," she told her father cutely.

Seth fed her niece some apple sauce in her high-chair, "does that taste good Zilla?" she asked happily.

"Unh-huh," the yearling girl replied as she swallowed the food.

Asenath reached for the tea by her father's arm but couldn't reach it, "tea apa. Tea apa please…." The baby whimpered.

The silver haired youth picked up the tea cup and blew on it before putting it to his child's lips. The young girl took a drink before pushing the cup away to signal that she was done. Abel lifted the cup to his mouth and took a drink of the tea before placing it back on the table and taking a bite of his steak.

"Asparagus…please…apa," Katiya said as she pointed at the green steamed vegetables' on her parent's plate.

Her father speared some with his fork and gave her some to eat before eating some himself. Michael looked at his oldest niece, "how are you today Asenath?" he asked.

"Good…Uncle Michael," she replied after swallowing her food.

The blond haired boy smiled, "that's wonderful!" he told her before looking to his youngest niece who remained reticent and distant as she ate some more food, "how are you today Zilla?"

"Good…" she told him aloofly before taking another bite of her food from her aunt.

The dark haired girl looked at her brother after wiping her niece's mouth, "So Abel have the Kudlak been fed?" she asked.

"Huh?" the silver haired man replied, "yes…they have been," he added before taking another bite of his food and a drink of his tea, "I'm sure that some will be ready to be slaughtered," he also added, "It's been awhile since we've consumed some real food. Plus I think that it's time for the children to get a taste of the Kudlak…"

Seth blinked before frowning, "well that's a pretty boorish way of putting it," she told him with disapproval, "You've always had a grudge against humans but now…it seems like you're becoming worse since…" she trailed off to avoid evoking hostility.

"What…? Since Lilith and Hannah were murdered?" he snapped, "I don't blame the food for that! It was Cain and always will be Cain!" Abel added bitterly before sobbing softly.

The little girl looked up at her father, "apa?" she asked sadly.

The others' looked at him as well.

Krusnik 03 sighed with empathy, "Abel…"

"Quiet!" Krusnik 02 snapped as he continued to sob before lifting his little girl into his arms and walking off.

Krusnik 0 looked at Abel's sister, "Oh boy…I think that we really started something Seth."

The girl sighed distantly, "I shouldn't have mentioned it…I KNOW that he really blames himself for their deaths. I also think that's why he's become so bitter lately," she replied before giving Cain's daughter some more food, "I really feel bad for both of the children…Anna is in a coma, due to him, and Hannah has been killed by him…just like Lilith."

"I despise Cain…he's taken both of my sisters away from me and has killed one of his own," Michael mumbled angrily before digressing, "I always liked Krusnik 04…she really was like Metatron, Krusnik, our mentor. Sadly Metatron had died from some odd illness that he developed after the humans injected him with an experimental drug…" the blond haired little boy sighed, "So it appears that we've both lost our parents'."

Krusnik 03 sniffled sadly, "I only hope that Abel will learn to deal with it…"

**Elsewhere:**

"Apa?" Katiya sniffled sadly as she ran a small hand over her father's face and rubbed away his tears. The twenty year old gently kissed his only child's lips before embracing her lovingly and for comfort, "I love you Katiya," he blubbered softly as he wept into her neck, "You're all that I have left…" he added with a sniffle. The child rubbed her father's long silver hair in a mild comforting motion before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The twenty year old laid down on his bed before placing the child flat on his chest and attempting to sleep himself.

**End-**

_**Note:**__ Yeah…VERY SHORT and may be a cliff hanger…the main story is much longer and has more thought put into it. Now it's _**not**_ that this story didn't have some thought put into it…it's just that this is a random short fic designed out of boredom! But regardless please leave your thoughts…and helpful criticism._


End file.
